Interior environments of today's dishwashers are not always adapted to receive delicate items such as wine glasses, champagne glasses etc. The interior of a dishwasher is usually designed to receive plates and it is desirably if the interior is robust enough to receive heavy and bulky cookware, such as pots and pans. Therefore, problems may arise when delicate items such as wine glasses, champagne glasses etc., are loaded into such an interior. An option is to dish such delicate items by hand, but dishwashing by hand is time consuming and many users also consider such activities to be burdensome.
Support assemblies have been provided which are intended to support items to be washed within a dishwasher. One such assembly is for example described in the document EP 2245975 A1. However, the support assemblies provided have not satisfactorily solved the above mentioned problems.
Therefore, in view of above, there is a need for an improved support assembly which may overcome some of the above mentioned problems.